User talk:Dunewolfz/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hollowed Earth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Play2often (Talk) 02:10, August 7, 2011 Under/over steering you don't seem to know as much about cars as one would hope... 'heavy steering' (not under or over steering) is when a vehicle takes more time to turn than others would, eg. slamming the car sideways will take longer than other classes Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 10:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Signatures here's a sig template for you: (http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dunewolfz Dunewoflz) (http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DuneWolfz Talk) swap the brackets for the square ones and modify the text if you like Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm (Talk) 12:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::what? Dunewolfz(talk) - All in a day's work. 19:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Forget that, you've got your sig sorted already (it's not bad!) Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm (Talk) 09:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) keep up the good work I like what you're doing with the vehicle class pages. keep up the good work. Play2often 23:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC)play2often Thanks, Dunewolfz(talk) - All in a day's work. 23:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ;) Thanks for editing the Bueno page I created, you've made it look much more full and organised with the trivia section and the quote at the top :) Thanks again, Sam (PSN: dotcommer) >>No problem, Dunewolfz(talk) - All in a day's work. 21:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Those text boxes kinda wierd for me to ask you this, but how do you make those text boxes like the ones you've been adding to pages like the chowhound and berdino? I tried a while back but I couldn't get them to work before. - play2often I took the standard infobox set-up from wikia help and modified it a little bit to fit the color scheme of the wiki and the size. It's a quite a bit hard to explain, involves alot of knowledge of coding and such. [[Dunewolfz|'Dunewolfz']]Talk 02:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Brace Yourself Once this spotlight wiki thing happens, we may have to keep an eye out for some first-time editors who may be good-intentioned but otherwise might screw up pages or something. When I was first made an admin, I had to clean alot of pages that had been edited by such people. It probably won't be an issue, but I'm just bringing it to your attention in case it is. Play2often 00:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It'll take a week or two just to be put up for the spotlight queue, let alone actually be in the spotlight, but I get what you're going at. By the way, I love the the section title, haha. [[Dunewolfz|'Dunewolfz']]Talk 00:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You're the tech guy then, huh? What the hell are those things doing following me down the page??? ps. they don't fit properly... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 19:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Another test, and I couldn't find anything better that had a transparent background (it has to be a .png file to be able to float over the text.>>And what do you mean by "don't fit properly", do you mean with the scheme of the wiki or the size of the pictures? 19:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) They are both off the side of the page Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 09:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The left one is slightly, but the one on the right is fine on mine. If you mean they're over the skin then I can't change that, it has fixed positions (Top left, right and Bottom left, right) 19:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nothing important... Nothing important, but there's something that's been bugging me ever since I got Pacific Rift... how are you meant to unlock the Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II? I've heard you need the 'Stunt Man' trophy, but I've got it already! Urgent help needed... P.S. nice work on the 'article doesn't have a photo' boxes! Chuck1551 16:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I had the same problem, and i ended up with it eventually anyway. you aren't missing out on anything though, it's not very good for racing as it is... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 19:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Unlocking the Stunt man trophy doesn't unlock the Spaceframe, it doesn't unlock anything as far as I know. I honsetly don't know how to unlock it. It unlocked randomly for me a couple weeks ago. (it's rather poor for racing anyways. It's too long for a normal buggy, which means you have to compansate for it's length when turning.) 19:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that, I just like it because it's completely different to everything else in it's class - like the Mojave Globetrotter and the Surger (when it was a rally car). Chuck1551 13:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) If it is of any help, I unlocked the Spaceframe after beating Killer in a race on Mudslide (thanks for wrecking killer, lol). But it seems to just be completely random when you unlock it. Regardless, there's so many issues with it it's almost pointless to use. It steers like a racing truck, it's weaker than the other buggies, and it's as long as your average mud plugger, plus it seems to be slowed down a hell of a lot more when going through water than other buggies. It's pretty much trash on wheels. 01:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 03:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you Yep, they are spamming everywhere. Getting real annoying. :-) - Wagnike2 20:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Message ...I was giving him a fair warning after witnessing blanking the pages, so if that counted as feeding, then I apologize. "Rainbow Dash"-- --'"Ohai thar."' 01:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I simply meant to just completely ignore them altogether, it's better than anything. 01:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I see then. "Rainbow Dash"-- --'"Ohai thar."' 01:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) A well-desserved Promotion My Bureaucratic abilities were apporved today. I decided to promote you to admin, rather than just rollbacker, reason being that I'm only on the wiki sporadically nowadays. You can now protect pages as well as restore them as you see fit - just remember to stay within my general guidelines of non-opinionated, well written pages, etc. congrats. Play2often 18:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Muchos gracias mi amigo! 19:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC) de nada. - Play2often Still not fixed... if you go to the games category, you'll see what I mean Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 08:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for commenting on the blog post if you need to know what my PSN ID is it's tmi1080 Tmi1080 17:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) WTH Dunewolfz WTH I made two pages about the big one why did you delete them they took me so long two make I don't get it man that's not coolTmi1080 17:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey man! ^^ Titanattack 20:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. 20:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) What truck is this? Is it a mud plugger? What is the name? How do you get it? If any of you guys know, message me on my talk page or on this talk page. thanks! ^^ Titanattack 20:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) THX! Dude thx ive been wondering what that truck was for a while, thx! PS is the patriotic livery the DLC livery? Titanattack 21:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 1 more question...... Is there any cheats for MSPR? Titanattack 21:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No. 21:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 14:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey this is tmi1080 thanks for unblocking me I sent you a message on PSN about how I calm down real fast Because sometimes i get really hot headed but I was an idiot back then and I learned my lesson Tmi1080 19:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I just uploaded a nice photo of the patriot surger check it out if you want to Hey dunewolfz I have some bad news someone hacked my PSN account srry i keep bothering u but.... how do u get the molotov elbrus ATV? Titanattack 22:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, Join the chat room on teh wiki! :DTitanattack 02:19, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 00:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dunewolfz could you get Play2often to post on the motor storm RC DLC ideas because I think he could come up with some great ideas and could you check the Motor Storm DLC ideas blog post I came up with a great idea Tmi1080 19:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC)Dude about the RC DLC ideas. sorry but there has only been one real car in the MotorStorm universe but it was a good idea Tmi1080 05:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Dude great news I just came up with a name for the next title MOTORSTORM RETURN TO THE WILD and it should have the realisticness of MSMV , 3D mode of MSPR, The Graphics from MSA, RC mode from MSRC. Here are the zones it should have grassland zone Desert zone Underground zone Modern day zone Safari zone since it takes place in Africa Rainforest zone Water zone Earth zone Air zone Fire zone Mountain zone It should have all the classes in motor storm history Hi Tmi1080 22:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Hey come join the chat room I just started Tmi1080 03:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dunewolfz I know this isn't any of my business but what happened with the Molotov page just wondering join my chat bro 02:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude we need to talk, join my chat ASAP. Titanattack 21:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 22:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Dunewolvz Titanattack and I need to talk to you ok ok thats cool with me I see why my edit rate just spiked also I got my PSN account back from some hacker Tmi1080 00:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) How are you doing about the 79.168.220.6 user acount, yeah that one is now useless since i didnt aprove any thing and all now i have a acount and im asking for the guy who openned to close it so i dont have two Tmi1080 03:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Uhh Dunewolfz what I ment about the challenge was to see if chuck could go even lower than I did on the wall of death Tmi1080 20:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Chuck taught me how to add stuff to categories Tmi1080 20:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) What about the RC Special vehicle categorie is that good? just trying to be helpful Tmi1080 20:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Ok thats fine with me Category:Archived pages